meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 1
Narrator: *Reads title* "Cuddles Zombie Vengeance." *Episode starts, we see a view of the ocean* Right, in the middle of the ocean. *The Heroes are seen on a boat, which appeared from the left of the screen* Our heroes is still escaping from the many dangers they have been into, and so that they can get a new home to live in. First, they need to find a city, so that they can create humans, or, in this case, animals, to live in Happy Tree Town, once, again. They have been lost in this sea for a few days, however. *A hole in the boat causes water to squirt out of it, Toothy notices and immediately blocks the hole with his foot, he lets out a small "Phew!" As it obviously did worked!* Toothy: *When he fixed, btw!* Phew! Petunia: *Her stomach grumbles* Ugh, guys, do we have any food in this boat, hm? Disco Bear: OF COURSE... We don't! We have not finded something eatable for... DAYS? Heck, we haven't even find land in sight for days, yet! NOT even a tiny island! Toothy: I don't know about you guys, but trust me, once, when i was on a raft, it took like three years when i was returning to Happy Tree Town, btw, after a vacation i had, duh! Giggles: *Gasps* :O, GUYS! Look! *Points forward!* LAND! *Giggles* Narrator: That's right, *As we see land, finally!* the heroes have FINALLY finded some kind of a small island of any kind. AND, it had trees, just like their old home! Disco Bear: AWESOME! Look, guys! We managed to find an island, at once! FOR once, maybe we can live there. JUST like our old home, oh yeah! *Their boat is finally reaching the island* Narrator: And so, they was finally reaching the island. So.... Disco Bear was the boat's captain. *Toothy finally removes his foot from the boat, but the boat then starts to sink, so everybody can only get to the island now* Cuddles: *As all of them is on land, finally!* Look, guys! This place got boats, too! Petunia: Hey, Cuddles! I was gonna say that! Disco Bear: HEY! All of you will stop talk right now, i am the one who does! Let's Go! *Runs* *Disco Bear hits Cuddles' arm before running, btw!* Cuddles: OW! Narrator: *Alot of boxes and such as he talks* So this is the island. We can't be sure WHERE it is, it is quite snowy and cold, tho. Anyway... There was a small warehouse inside this island where they all could live inside, a perfect shelter, all right. *We sees it* An old shop, too. Cuddles: Ok, guys. It looks like that this warehouse is our new home, for now, anyway. Disco Bear: BUT, dudes, we really DO need to check if this house is zombie-free, btw! And about zombies, btw.... I have... *Searches in his pocket* Uh, hold on, aha! *Shows it!* MY GUN! I will kill them with it! I always is killing them with it! Oh Yeah! Narrator: So they walked to the warehouse. Yeah, and they actually decided to be in there. So they standed outside the door. *All of them walks to it, but bumps as it didn't open* All: OOF! *End of Part 1!* Category:Blog posts